Difference of Opinion
by randomlydrabbling
Summary: Shinobi and civilians rarely have the same opinion. The nature of Kakashi and Gai's relationship is just one of many.


"Aren't they so cute together?"

Asuma almost paused in his walking at the two girl's giggling. He did glance over though, one eyebrow twisting upwards. Cute? Who?

"Look! He's carrying the groceries!"

"Of course he is, he's huge compared to the other!" The two girls giggled again. "Ahhh, I wouldn't mind cuddling up with him when its cold."

Just who and what were they talking about? Asuma couldn't see any couples walking in the near vicinity with the kind of height difference they were implying. Though he could distantly see Kakashi and Gai on the other side of the street. Gai had a large basket of groceries slung over one shoulder, and was busy yelling at Kakashi. Kakashi was just as busy with his porn book and his choice deafness of Gai. But they were pretty much the same height…

What did it matter anyways? It was just two silly girls gossiping. Civilians at that. Asuma lit up a cigarette. A puff of smoke billowed out into the air, as he carefully picked his way to where Gai had settled into fuming silence. "Hey, Kakashi, Gai. How's it going?"

"Asuma!" Gai flashed him his trademarked grin and thumbs up pose. "I myself am doing most wonderfully today! And how are you doing?"

Kakashi mumbled something, closing the book. Asuma grinned around his cigarette. "Pretty good myself. I was thinking about going to grab a bite to eat. I see Gai's already got dinner for the next few days planned out though. Want to come instead Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Mmm, got other plans I'm afraid."

Asuma shrugged- He had done his duty. He had asked several people if they'd like to come to dinner with him and Kurenai, they had all refused (like he had hoped) and now there was a very good chance it would just be Kurenai and him alone. Now that was something worth smiling about.

"Catch you later then."

Asuma walked away, mind drifting away already. The two women were staring at him as he went past, whispering too each other, "What was that about?"

"I don't know… He must be a friend. They're all shinobi, right?"

"But isn't he dating another girl?"

"So, double date?"

What? Asuma stopped in his tracks, turning towards the women. They fled before he could get any more then half-way around. Kakashi and Gai had already disappeared down a side street.

"Hmmm, I guess I should warn those two that the civilians are getting odd ideas about them." They were friends after all.

_Gai glanced back as the two took a small side street towards Gai's apartment. Despite his normally charging pace, his footsteps were slower then normal. Carefully measured in a completely unacknowledged way of keeping pace with Kakashi. "You can go with him if you wish. We can complete my cooking and eating challenge another day." _

_Kakashi reopened his book. His soft, careful footsteps didn't betray the fact that he had just gotten off a S-Rank mission. "If we don't go soon, the vegetables will wilt."_

"_Nonsense! I was careful in packing the basket!" Gai shifted the basket further up his shoulder. "Moreover, have you planned what you will cook in retaliation?"_

"_Mmm." Kakashi hummed, flipping the page to his book._

_Kakashi ended up eating all of Gai's food and falling asleep at the table. Gai complained for days afterwards, until Kakashi finally made him dinner._

* * *

Sakura held her forehead with one hand, and wondered crossly if it was possible to go back in time and shake some sense into her younger self. When she had been younger (and not that long ago) she had though of Kakashi-sensei's reluctance to be in a hospital for anything longer then five minutes was amusing. It was no longer amusing when _she_ was the one who had to deal with it.

It was downright annoying.

"Oh, Sakura? What's the matter? The patient giving you trouble?"

Sakura jumped slightly, before turning. The head nurse of the current ward was a kind civilian lady who had dropped out of the academy. She was in charge of making sure that only the mostly healed could sneak out of the ward to discharge themselves. "I-I'm sorry. I know that I'm technically his student, but he's not listening much to me either…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Nobody around here bothers with him anymore."

… Eh? Sakura studied the woman before her. Nobody bothered with trying to keep up Kakashi's antics? What kind of nurse- "Now, now, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. We don't bother because we know his partner will be in soon to take care of him for us."

The woman leaned around Sakura, "Ah, Mikoto! Did you contact him?"

Him? Partner? Kakashi had a boyfriend? Since when?

"Yes, I left a scroll on his front doorstep. I didn't see him, but I'm sure he'll be here-"

"KAKASHI!"

Sakura, if she had been holding anything, would've dropped it at Gai's teary yell from Kakashi's room. The Head Nurse laughed. "Good! Looks like he got the message! Though I wish he'd use the door instead of the window more often."

"Ahhh, Kakashi locks the door too often to even bother." Mikoto trotted up to them. "Now that our patient is taken care of, we should continue our rounds."

"But- food- and bandages-"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll just knock when it comes time and Gai will force open the door." Mikoto smiled serenely. "If our patient is too rowdy, we'll even offer a few blankets and a pillow."

_Ah._ Sakura thought, _That is the smile of a devil._

Though she hadn't heard anything about Kakashi and Gai being partners… Well, just as long as it got Kakashi healed, she didn't care. Besides, if he had been bad enough that the nurses had to call in completely unrelated people to take care of him, then it was his own fault.

_Gai struggled to bite back a yawn as he took the seat next to Kakashi. In his arms was a small bag of books. "These are the ones you requested, correct?"_

"_Yes." Kakashi took them a little eagerly, and one eyebrow rose as he noticed there were a few extra books tucked away. "Gai, what are these?"_

"_You can't read only porn books! What happens if a young child is placed in your ward?"_

_Kakashi bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that the nurses would never, ever put him in the same room as a child. He was lucky if the nurses ever came into his room for anything other then wound checking anymore. Of course, he may have caused some frustration by sneaking out early, but it was normal. _

_Gai grinned tiredly, and stood up. Kakashi wondered what mission Gai had just gotten off of. It must had been a rough one to make Gai so exhausted. "I'll bring you food later."_

"_Make sure it isn't burnt this time if you're going to insist." _

_Gai stamped his foot, going into quiet temper-tantrum mode. "I only burnt it once! Once!"_

_Kakashi waved a hand, and pretended not to listen. He wasn't listening to Gai, honestly. Just the inflection of his voice as it rose and fell, steady and calming._

* * *

It was surprisingly cold outside. Kotetsu muffled a sneeze as he ducked into the small sushi restaurant. The cold snap had been completely unexpected, and Kotetsu had found himself scrambling for some new winter clothes. But for now- Kotetsu sighed in relief as the warmth began to work into his bones.

"Hello there, Do you need any help?" A young lady who cleaned plates away and served the tables walked over.

Hmmm- Should he eat, or should he say he was waiting for Izumo and duck out quickly? Izumo could probably find him but he'd start whining about Kotetsu slacking if he stayed.

"Ah, Mika, we need you in the back."

The waitress turned to glance at the server coming forward. Kotetsu glanced further back, where two huge stacks of plates dangerously wobbled. "I'm needed? Aren't those two done by now?"

"Their competition seems fiercer then usual today. I wonder if they had a fight recently, because they haven't talked much either."

"A fight? Oh no, I hope they make up soon. Alright! I'm going to go back there and make something so delicious that they'll be crying tears of joy!" Mika dashed towards the back. Kotetsu, interest thoroughly piqued, craned his head just a little further.

Gai was glaring down at his smaller stack of plates, as Kakashi smugly chewed on a piece of sushi. Wasabi tubes were piled up next to them. Weren't they just not talking in fear of setting the surroundings on fire?

"Now then, I'm guessing you'd like a table?" The man smiled at him.

Kotetsu shook his head. He should go find Izumo. "No, I just remembered something else I have to do. Besides, I don't want to interrupt those two." It was ten in the morning- long before most people went out to eat. They had the restaurant all to themselves.

Besides, he couldn't wait to tell Izumo that the civilians thought Kakashi and Gai were fighting.

_Gai swallowed the piece of sushi, nursing his anger. There was no need for Kakashi to insult his teaching methods. Neither did Kakashi have any right to accuse him of favoritism. Lee needed the extra work and attention, while Neji and Tenten did not. Tenten's accuracy was impressive and her strength was improving day by day. But her improvement was more self-taught, as there was little Gai could do to improve her accuracy beyond suggesting training methods. _

_Neji he could, and did, spar quite often. Perhaps not as often as Lee, but Neji's taijutsu wasn't like Gai's. Neji used his byakugan and his families' taijutsu techniques to fight. He didn't need Gai's taijutsu, just someone to spar with. _

_Gai stuffed another piece of sushi in his mouth, and ignored Kakashi's attempt to snatch the plate. He was full near bursting, but this way he could at least pretend everything was fine._

_They had been dancing around this subject ever since the Chūnin Exams. They had almost breached it a few times, once in front of Lee. They hadn't actually finished their fight about it though. Or discussion. They just- avoided it. Gai's stomach dropped at the thought of Lee. Lee. His wonderful, youthful, strong student. _

_Kakashi just didn't understand what it was like, to be the looser and worst of the class. How painful it could be to be dismissed out of hand just because of the way one looked. It hurt, no matter how much the knowledge that he was plenty strong now soothed the wound. And there were personal reasons mixed up in there, which Kakashi should know better then to poke. Gai didn't poke his, so Kakashi could just leave his alone._

_Kakashi's face trundled past him on the sushi bar. Seaweed made his mask and protector, white rice made whatever skin was available, and thin slices of tuna made the hair. _

_It was very cute, but certainly not very sushi like._

_Gai blinked, and looked up. There were three heads poking out of the kitchen, watching them. He could feel Kakashi shift next to him, reaching out to snag the plate. There was another plate coming down, this time with Gai's face on it. Gai carefully picked it up, staring down at the piece of art that looked more like it should be packed in a homemade bento then in a sushi restaurant. _

_The three at the door gave him six thumbs up. Gai could feel a surprised, touched smile touch his lips at their familiar gesture._

"_Kakashi- I guess we need to talk."_

* * *

Kurenai didn't often go out wandering the village for no other reason then too simply walk, but it happened today. The day was gorgeous, and her team was busy running a mission without her. They were good enough for it.

She stretched her arms above her head, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. A cool breeze kept the sun from being too hot. The day was _perfect_. Perhaps she'd go find Asuma and they could share some dango together…

"Oh, he looks cute!"

"Who?"

"That white haired guy. He's pretty cute, don't you think? I wonder if he's single."

"Ahhh, that's right, you just moved in a few days ago. He's taken."

Kurenai ignored the idle gossip. There was always someone willing to pretend that they were dating a shinobi or kunoichi. Kakashi was completely single. It was hard enough work just trying to be his acquaintance, let alone the sheer amount of work it took to be his friend. A relationship with him was impossible.

Instead she stepped up to Kakashi, who was busy sitting on a park bench and reading. The Icha Icha paradise cover made her sigh. If there was someone who could stand their significant other reading porn books in public she would give them a round of applause.

"Kakashi, enjoying the spring air?"

"Mmm?" He barely stirred. Selective hearing. Or was it- Yep. Kakashi was asleep on the bench. Kurenai smiled slightly, as she turned away. He would wake up if threatened- his skill level was more then high enough. Besides, the chances of an attack on such a peaceful day from anyone other then little kids was minimal.

_Kakashi's one uncovered eye popped open as Kurenai left. It flickered back to his unread book, before hands softly closed it. If he wanted too, he could glance across the short field, to where Gai and Lee napped in the trees shade. The entire team had just gotten off of a long, hard mission. _

_Despite Gai and Lee's enthusiasm and insistence they would be fine, they had ended up falling asleep during one of their five-minute breaks. Kakashi had just slept through their arrival._

_Or at least, that's what Kakashi fully intended to claim if anyone asked. He stood, stretching languidly as the suns awful rays beat on him. He was a shade person himself, but the closest tree was currently occupied by a sleeping, exhausted Tenten and Neji, both of who should be at their own homes. _

_Gai stirred as Lee rolled over, elbowing him none-too-gently in the ribs. Kakashi started walking away. "Kakashi?"_

"_Yes Gai?"_

"_How long have you-"_

_He could lie, and Gai would never know. "A time," He avoided answering the question. "You should take your students home."_

_Lee didn't stir as Gai tucked him under one arm. Neji went under the other arm, and Tenten was draped above Neji. Gai looked a like a mother hen with her chicks. Kakashi decided not to point that out as Gai started on his journey. Instead, he silently padded after, eye supposedly on his book. It flickered instead towards a broad back unbent by the weight of three teenagers. _

_All three were dropped off with a minimal amount of fuss. Gai turned around to stare at Kakashi. Kakashi closed his book, sped up until they were side-by-side. They walked together in a rare, peaceful, quiet moment._

* * *

It was an accident. An unconscious action that Gai would swear to people (if anyone asked or knew about it) he had no real memory of doing. It was just that Kakashi was leaving the graveyard, and Gai had timed his lap perfectly to pass by just as Kakashi stepped out. It was the perfect excuse to slow down and attempt to cheer Kakashi up.

That day however he had a mission and was due in to report in another twenty minutes. Kakashi had been looking particularly frustrated and angry that day. There were frowning crinkles in-between his eyebrows, his slumped posture was stiffer then normal, and his footsteps were just barely audible.

Gai hadn't had time to do much more then catch Kakashi in a huge hug. Kakashi didn't fight him on it, a testament to just how bad the day was, and Gai did It. The thing he didn't realize.

He pressed a kiss to Kakashi's exposed cheek. Kakashi didn't make a noise. Gai let go, mind still a mile behind his mouth as he announced, "I have a mission that I must attend, but when I get back we should spar!"

"I- Gai, wait, what did you just- You didn't honestly-"

Gai had already left by the time Kakashi managed to splutter out his question.

It wasn't until after the month-long mission involving far too many missing-nin's, three stab wounds in the back, and a week-long visit to the hospital did they have a little conversation about his actions.

He had woken up to Kakashi sitting on his windowsill like a silver-haired vulture, staring directly at him. The second Gai made eye contact, Kakashi very quietly, and very clearly declared, "If you dare kiss me again, I will burn all of your spandex on your grave."

"Sorry." Gai apologized, mind fuzzy and distant. A very faint memory of the kiss to the cheek returned, along with the thought that it had been very nice while it lasted. "I'll try not to die right after next time."

Kakashi's glower tried to set his eyebrows on fire. "That wasn't what I said."

Gai grinned weakly, trusting that he could always blame painkillers if things got too awkward, "So if I asked for a get-well kiss, you'd say no?"

There was a too long long moment of silence. Gai deflated, a disappointed sigh almost making it past his lips.

Then Kakashi's face was looming over him, both eyes uncovered and memorizing him. "If you swear you will never, ever scare me like this again… then _maybe_." The last word was whispered, almost not there entirely.

Gai's grin was blinding.

He could live with maybe.


End file.
